he always liked it when it hailed
by gia-x
Summary: it's been 4 years since the 02 dds all gotten together. 4 of them start talking trash about davis and tragedy strikes


It's been four years since they last fought and it's been four years since the 02 digidestined were   
all together doing something. Yolei, Kari, TK, and Cody are waiting for Davis and Ken, so they   
could all go to the carnival. Yolei was complaining as usual,  
  
"How dare Davis be late?"  
"But your precious Ken isn't here either!" piped Cody.  
"Well, Ken probably has a good reason, while Davis doesn't." sneered Yolei.  
  
Some how the four of them started talking about the digiworld. To be more specific they were   
discussing all of Davis' mistakes and faults. Unbeknownst to them, a figure loomed behind   
them. He listened in disbelief to their conversation and ran to his turquoise '97 Pontiac Sunfire.   
He jumped in and sped off, far away from the carnival site. Yolei turned her head at the sound of   
squealing wheels.  
"Whoa there speed racer. Looks like someone is in an awfully hurried mood, unlike some   
people I know, hint-Davis-hint."   
"Davis will come Yolei, let's just wait a bit more." Suggested Kari. They all looked at each   
other and sighed.  
  
Little do they know, that Davis is in his car, speeding as fast as he could on the busy street of   
Odaiba. He's traveling away from the carnival site. He pulls out a tape recorder and starts to   
address his thoughts.   
  
"You guys never let go, do ya? You completely forgot the good times. Why is it the bad   
memories linger? I've learned from my mistakes, and I thought you all knew that I did. I've   
grown up and matured over the years, and now I know none of you have.  
  
Cody, I respect you and I thought you respected me. Or was that just a front? I know that in the   
digiworld, I acted before I thought, but it's a minor fault. Why must you insult me behind my   
back? Why must you insult me at all? Think of all the times my recklessness saved your ass.   
Just think about it."  
**  
"Do you think we oughta just go now?" pondered Cody. "He probably wasn't thinking again and   
is going out on a date with some girl like last time, remember?"  
**  
"Yolei, what can I say? I could go on forever, but so could you. Everything I do is wrong, and   
everything you do is right, isn't that what you say? And you say I have a big mouth, but look   
who's talking. My mouth isn't the only one that speaks on its own."  
**  
"Ugh! You're right Cody. That stupid dick was thinking with his hormones again. Why I oughta   
just knock his…" Ranted Yolei.  
**  
"TK, laughs sheepishly you're probably amazed that I said your name right. I'll never be you;   
I know that. I'll never be as good as a basketball player as you. So stop rubbing it in. I'll never   
be as academically smart. Nor will I ever be as sensitive as you. Girls will always choose you   
over me and there's nothing I can do about it. So let it go. I'll never be you; I'll always be me."  
**  
TK looks around at the group and utters,  
"Ok Yolei. We'll go in. Geez, we've been planning this for weeks and Davis just wrecks it all.   
Why can't he be more responsible like me? I swear, I don't think he ever learned anything from   
the digital world."  
**  
"Kari, how do I ever start? It's true I did have the hugest crush on you, but that was back in the   
day. Just because at one moment of time I thought I loved you doesn't mean I would always feel   
that way. I'm over you, so over you. Those girls I've dated, they weren't schemes to make you   
jealous. I liked them and they liked me. You're just Kari now. You can't push me around   
anymore. I haven't been wrapped around your finger for a long time."  
**  
TK squeezed Kari's hand. Kari looks into TK's eyes.  
"Maybe he's a bit uncomfortable around us. He's still jealous that I picked you."  
"But it doesn't mean he should ditch us."  
"That's true TK….but where's Ken?"  
**  
"And then there's my buddy, Ken. Ken, you're the greatest friend any guy could ask for.   
You've always been there for me and you always cared. I love you man. I don't know how I   
could ever stay in Odaiba without you. I don't think I ever told you, but thank you Ken. Thank   
you for guiding me to create a closer bond with my sister. Thank you for working out with me   
during the off-season and coming to all my games, even the away ones. Thank you for helping   
me pull off an A on the Biology final. Thank you."  
**  
Ken is waling towards the carnival. He's about 2-3 blocks away when he sees Davis' car driving   
towards him.  
'That's strange. He's going away from the carnival.'  
Davis reaches a stoplight on red. He slows down to a stop. All a sudden a semi hits him in the   
rear. His car then ricochets forward into the intersection. A SUV was going through the   
intersection at the time and couldn't stop in time. So it crashes into the driver side of Davis' car.   
Ken is watching in horror as the car is smashed into again.  
"DAVIS!"  
**  
"Ken will catch up." TK responded with a smile. Then the four of them strolls into the carnival   
and heads straight for the cotton candy booth.  
**  
"DAVIS!"  
Ken rushes to Davis' side of the crumpled car. Davis isn't conscious, so Ken reaches in through   
the already opened window. He checks his pulse; Davis is still alive. Ken attempts to open the   
door but it's jammed. A couple of bystanders stop and help. After a minute or so, they got it   
open. Davis is waking out of his unconsciousness.  
"Ken?" he spoke weakly.  
"Don't talk Dai! Save your strength."  
"Thank you…..thank you for being my friend."  
"Ssshh!" commanded Ken.  
"It's my time Ken."  
A woman, who had helped, spoke up.  
"Don't say that honey. Everything is gonna be alright."  
"No, I have to go." Protested Davis, but Ken was pleading.  
"Davis, you've got to keep trying. You're my best friend, my first friend. I don't wanna lose   
you!"  
Davis' eyes flutter for a minute or so and then they closed forever. His face was all calm and   
serene; Davis had finally found his lost happiness.  
"NOO! DAVIS DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" Ken is on his knees, convulsing over the event that   
occurred. The lady behind him was attempting to comfort him. Ken openly bursts into tears,   
sobbing and hiccupping over Davis' death.  
  
The blue sky darkens at that moment. With each sob Ken released, the weather became gloomier   
and gloomier. The rain pours down all over Odaiba, the heavens are mourning Earth's lost but   
rejoicing heaven's gain.  
**  
"What the heck? This weather is freaky," exclaimed Yolei, as the four of them were finishing up   
their cotton candy. TK looks up from his candy.  
"Tell me about it."  
"So strange."  
"It's like something sad happened."  
"Despite the weird weather, I think it's been a perfect day."   
The last remark came from Kari. Her words echoed into everyone's mind, as they silently   
agreed. That one phrase lingers in their head, and they don't know why.  
  
The four then heads towards Kari's complex after going around the carnival. The weather is   
getting worse as the day carries on. As they reach the complex, they could see 3 figures sitting on   
the bench out front. From the looks, the three figures are extremely distraught; the blue-black   
hair boy is shaking back and forth with his head down. Next to him, is a spiky head girl sobbing   
uncontrollably. Another boy with long wet hair and goggles on is comforting her. He was   
crying as well, but no one was comforting him. They are all soaking wet, it looks like they had   
been out there for about an hour or two. Kari recognized the boy with the goggles; it was her   
brother Tai and rushes over to him. TK, Yolei, and Cody are right behind her.  
"June! Tai! Ken! What's wrong?" questions Kari, while she's thinking,  
'Why's Tai wearing his goggles? He gave them to Davis though.'   
Yolei walks to Ken's side and holds him. He pushes her away. Yolei is puzzled and sad by   
Ken's action.  
"Ken?"  
None of the three answers Kari's nor Yolei's question. Ken then pulls out a tape recorder and   
presses play. It's Davis. It was all his thoughts right before the accident.  
  
"You guys never let go, do ya? You completely forgot the good times. Why is it the bad   
memories linger? I've learned from my mistakes, and I thought you all knew that I did. I've   
grown up and matured over the years, and now I know none of you have."  
  
After Davis gave his shout outs, there was more.   
  
"TK, Cody, Kari, Yolei…  
One day you'll understand  
One day you'll regret it all  
I hope I stay in your head  
I hope you won't forget at all  
I'll never be as good as you  
I'll always forever play the fool  
But I know all that's true  
You're wrong and now I am gone  
  
"Dudes, I've decided to take that soccer scholarship to Brazil. I heard what you guys said in the   
park. I heard it all. I don't care now that' I'll be far away from you four. I only worry about my   
buddy Ken. Maybe he'll go to Brazil too! Maybe, but it's up to him. I can't force him to leave.   
One day you all will understand……(the sound of a semi's brakes interrupt. CRASH KLUNK   
KEERPUNK) HOLY MOTHER OF (PLUNK, SWISH, DANK and a car horn goes crazy) it's   
my time, my finishing move………(another voice) DAVIS?….Davis……ken?…."  
  
As everyone listens to the tape, and heard Davis' last breath, Yolei thought back to her day. She   
remembers Kari's words from earlier that day, 'It's been a perfect day.'  
  
"NO! I'm sorry Davis! We're all sorry! Please be the bigger man and forgive us!" cried Yolei.   
She fell onto her knees into a puddle, but she doesn't care. Kari, TK, and Cody all look down in   
shame as their tears fell from their face.   
  
The thunder claps, and it starts to hail. Ken looks up into the sky,  
"He always liked it when it hailed."  
  



End file.
